


Annoyances

by berryla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Name-Calling, Spanking, not really though it's just the petname "daddy" ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: After a bit too much of your annoying little games, your boyfriend decides to punish you.
Relationships: Morel Mackernasey/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Annoyances

“You really are annoying sometimes.”

You slammed the door shut behind you, looking up to meet the eyes (or rather, sunglasses), of your boyfriend Morel. Your very irritated boyfriend Morel. You slowly placed your hands on his chest and grinned.

“What, is daddy mad at me?”

He rolled his eyes, though the slight blush of his cheeks didn’t slip your perception.

“Look,” he stripped out of his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. “I get you were bored at the association party, but that doesn’t warrant purposefully fucking with me.”

You laughed. 

“Purposefully? You make this look like some evil master plan. I just like annoying you.”

Morel sighed.

“Yeah, I know that much. Still, don’t do that again.”

You leaned back on the wall.

“Or what?”

You could basically _see_ the vein bulging on his forehead. A giggle left your lips. This really was so much fun. 

“Alright, that’s enough.”, Morel muttered under his breath.

And before you knew it, he had thrown you over his shoulder.

“Wha- hey!”

He ignored you, instead walking towards your bedroom. You started to kick your legs, but one squeeze of his hand on your ass made you stiffen. Heat was immediately rushing through you. Oh, you loved how hot he was while being forceful. When he threw you onto the bed and climbed on top of you, you knew you had him right where you had wanted him all evening.

His hand slid up your body slowly and you shuddered at how big and warm it felt on your skin. A small gasp left your lips when it wrapped around your throat, squeezing it lightly. Feeling his fingertips almost touch behind your neck sent a warm wave through your whole body. He was /so/ big. A grin spread over his face.

“Suddenly not so cocky anymore, huh?”

You grinned right back at him. “You wish, big boy.”

You heard Morel’s tongue click in annoyance as he backed off and sat up on the side of the bed.

“Do you want me to destroy you that badly?”

You almost moaned when he said that. But instead you yelped when he suddenly yanked you towards him, gripping your ankle tightly. He then grabbed your hair and pulled you up. You almost wanted to tell him to stop, your scalp in burning pain, but by then he had already dropped you again. You ran so hot you were certain you would pass out if he didn’t touch you soon.

“Take your skirt off.” Morel commanded, and for once you obeyed immediately.

While pulling the fabric off, you noticed how wet you already were, panties sticking to your pussy, completely drenched. You moved your hands up again to pull them down too, but your boyfriend stopped you with one click of his tongue.

“Not yet.”, he patted onto his lap. “Lay down.”

You gave a pout. “Can’t we have fun?”

He looked at you, and you knew he could see the mischievous twinkle in your eyes. Oh, you were almost begging to be broken.

“No”, he answered curtly. “I’m not going to fuck you today. You need to learn some manners.”

His words made you shudder in anticipation. You almost wanted to grin at him and say something cocky in return, but by now you were way too impatient for that. And you knew damn well Morel liked to take his time, so you decided to follow his command, for now. You crawled over to him and then - as gracefully as you could manage - draped yourself over his lap, stomach down. You pressed yourself into his legs seductively, feeling his erection through his pants.

He groaned quietly. Slowly, he started to pet your hair and you immediately leaned your head into his hand. It was warm and rough, clasping almost your whole head. He chuckled and you felt another surge of heat between your legs at that sound.

“Needy today, aren’t we? Too bad you made me angry.” With that, he glided his hand down your body, pulling your panties down just a little, so that they barely showed your ass.

Morel grabbed one of your asscheeks and started massaging it, making you squirm and moan.

“ _God_ Morel, please -”

A quick swat of his hand shut you up for good. You felt your butt stinging. In moments like these, you were even more pleased than usual about his huge hands.

“I already told you this is not for your _enjoyment_. Shut up now.”

You panted, not able to form a coherent reply. He petted your ass softly, soothing the ache.

“Good. Now be a good girl and take your punishment in silence.”

With that as the only warning he spanked you again, harder this time. You choked out a loud moan, twitching your hips in arousal. His other hand suddenly shot up to grab your hair, and he pulled, hard. A whine left your lips, and he yanked at your hair again, until you stopped making noises.

“I said, _in silence_.”

He hit you again, and you tried your best to bite back a cry.

“Or are you too desperate for that? Stupid whore.”

Another slap to your ass and your self control broke, whimpering in response. With a low groan, Morel pulled on your hair again, his other hand slipping between your legs.

“You really have no self control whatsoever. Just a bitch in heat, huh?”

Your head was spinning, you really wanted to shoot back some cheeky joke, but you just couldn’t concentrate enough. He was right, you were so, so desperate.

“Please…”, you finally managed to choke out, and he laughed at that.

“Begging now, are we? I mean, befitting of a desperate slut like you, but also really pathetic.”

He leaned down over you and you couldn’t help but marvel at how goddamn _big_ he was, for the nth time that evening.

“How much do you want it?”

You hips twitched in need, hearing his voice so close, right into your ear, it was too much.

“ _God_ ”, you mumbled. “ _So_ much, I’m so desperate, daddy, _please_ -”

Then, without warning he pushed you off his lap and you tumbled to the ground. You winced as your sore ass made contact with it, but Morel gave you no time to recover as he grabbed your hair again and forced you on your knees. He was being so rough today… Not that you minded. With another tug at your hair he pushed your face into his crotch.

“Suck my dick.”

You gasped, shuddering at the low tenor in his voice. Slowly you reached out, opening his belt and his pants, carefully freeing his cock from them. You gave it a few strokes, before looking up to him with a grin.

“Are you gonna fuck me when I do?”

He snorted and pushed your face closer to his crotch.

“I told you already, I’m not. Also, how old do you think I am? You’re expecting two rounds?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Oh, sorry grandpa, forgot you can’t get it up anymore.”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he roughly pushed himself into your mouth until you gagged lightly.

“I like you better when you’re quiet.”

You slapped against his knee a few times before he finally let you go. After a few seconds of you trying to get your breathing back under control, you slowly started to take him in deeper again. When you heard a low groan escape Morel’s throat, you started stroking the part of his cock that didn’t fit into your mouth.

With every thrust you felt the warmth between your legs pulse. You liked sucking his dick, you really did, but right now you wanted it to be elsewhere. Desperately. As if he could sense how needy you were starting to get, you suddenly felt something press up to your crotch, making you moan.

It took you a moment to realize it was his foot, or rather, his boot. He hadn’t even taken them off after coming home. Did you really annoy him that much? Turn him on that much?

A warm pulse ran through your whole body when he rubbed the tip of his boot over your still clothed pussy. You had stopped sucking him by this point, engrossed in the sensation, the humiliation you felt from being pleased by his _shoe_ of all things. Morel stopped moving his foot abruptly, making you whine. A laugh left his lips and he pushed your head closer.

“Don’t stop. I understand you’re getting really impatient… but I’ll set my foot back down if you stop again.”

Quickly, you started bobbing your head again, pressing the flat of your tongue to his cock. His boot gave you something to press against, something to help that desperate ache between your legs. It was probably pretty pathetic, but you didn’t care at this point. Or rather, it turned you on even more.

“You’re really pleasing yourself on my shoe, huh? That’s quite low, even for you.”

You hadn’t even noticed that you started grinding on his boot until he mentioned it. His words only spurred you on though, and groaning, you continued to rub yourself onto him while you tried your best to still suck his dick well enough. 

Morel pushed your head down, pushed his cock all the way to the back of your throat. You felt yourself getting close, it felt _so_ good. You loved the feeling of his cock in your mouth, and the way he pulled on your hair. You could smell him, taste him - and he was _so_ sexy, you thought you were going insane.

“Are you gonna cum like this? You’re gonna cum on daddy’s boot and make a mess? Pathetic.” 

His deep, mocking voice sent shivers down your spine, and you gasped (though with his dick in your mouth it sounded more like a gurgle). By this point he was basically face-fucking you and you were more than thankful for that. You doubted you’d be able to please him on your own right now. His thrusts kept getting faster, more erratic, and you were sure he was close too.

“C’mon, doll, cum for daddy.”, with that, he pushed his boot onto your pussy more firmly - and you were gone.

Your hips twitching violently, your mouth incomprehensibly gargling around him, you came. It took Morel only a few more thrusts to cum too, pumping his sperm straight down your throat. He let go of your head and you lost your balance, falling on your ass.

You swallowed to get rid of the remaining cum in your mouth. Only then did you register that you were shaking, face slick with saliva and tears. You probably looked like a wreck. Looking up, you saw Morel smile at you.

“You know I love you, but don’t annoy me like that again.”

Well, if he’d do _that_ every time you did, you certainly couldn’t make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for three months now lmao,,, anyway I love morel and he's really underrated so uhhh. yeah


End file.
